cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Espicia-Austrinova
|connectedresources = }} Formally''' The Holy Union of Espicia and Austrinova''' (locally: Regno del Espicia and Königreich Austrinova). Espicia - Austrinova is a union of two kingdoms, Espicia, the northern kingdom, and Austrinova, the southern kingdom. The country is ruled jointly by the Regalis of Espicia and the Emperor of Austrinova. The National religion is Roman Catholicism, and citizenship is granted on a limited basis.Bordered on the South by Viridia, to the north by unclaimed territories, to the east by unclaimed territories, and to the west by the sea. Climate & Terrain Espicia - Austrinova temperate has cold, cloudy, humid winters with frequent snow and fog. Summers tend to be sunny, and warm with frequent showers and thunderstorms. Espicia - Austrinova is mostly flat and has rolling plains, hills and low mountains. The plains are separated by mountains. The terrain of Espicia - Austrinova's lowest point is at sea level. The tallest peak in Espicia - Austrinova is approximately 2,544 m. Occasional earthquakes, most severe in south and southwest occur within the country, and the geologic structure and climate sometimes promote landslides. Demographics Average life expectancy in Espicia - Austrinova is low at 62.45 years. The dominant ethnic group is Austrinovan at 56.2%, the next largest ethnic group is Espician at 39.2%, a small minority of nomadic peoples called Mira also inhabit the country, while estimates range official statistic put the Mira at approximately 4.6% of the population. The nations dominant religion is Catholicism with 94.8% of the population claiming to be practitions, a small Protestant minority (5.1%) also exists in the south east of the nation. Administration The country is composed of a union of the two nations Espicia and Austronova. Additionally there are 11 subdivisions; Truraea, Byzasini, Acta, Granica, Indvia, Miragul, Austroand, Iton, Atlene, Egon, Trosor. Industry The nations industries include small-scale production of textiles, soap, furniture, shoes, fertilizer, cement; handwoven carpets; natural gas, coal, petroleum, timber, iron ore, and salt. The nation is an exporter of fruits and nuts, handwoven carpets, wool, cotton, hides and pelts, metals and metal products, agricultural products, minerals. However, Espicia - Austrinova is a large scale importer of machinery and equipment, fuels and minerals, chemicals, textile and products, metals, agricultural products. The Nation is economically reliant on farming and agriculture with nearly 80% of the nations people engaged in agricultural activity. Military The military of Espicia - Austrinova is composed of the Royal Guard of Austrinova, The Royal Guard of Espicia, Espician Ground Forces, Austrinovan Imperial Army, Austronovan Air Force, Espician Airforce, The Austrinovan Naval Fleet. Mandatory service at 20 years of age for all male citizens for a 5-year term. Other vulantary service exists within the nation. Larger scale conscription also sometimes occurs during times of needs. National Anthem National Hymn of the Union United we stand behind the flag, forever may it wave. for glory and victory we'll do our nation proud. Sons of Espicia Sons of Austrinova stand in lines of unity. advancing toward the guns. with fixed bayonettes, fate shall be met. The soil, soaked with the blood of patriots. It was for freedom and for soveriegnty, that they lost their blood. Today, We stand on hallowed ground. Blessed by GOD's providence. The Union marches on. United we stand behind the flag, forever may it wave. for GOD and country we'll do our nation proud. Sons of Union You stand on hallowed ground. advancing toward eternity. farmers, soldiers, nobles, men of god. maching in unison, fate shall be met. onward toward the future, onward toward fate Blessed by GOD's providence. The Union marches on. Constitution The Constitution for The Holy Union of Espicia and Austrinova To promote a better life, more enduring stability and a higher international status for the twin kingdoms. We the people of the Kingdoms of Espicia and Austrinova proclaim before God, and before all peoples of Terra, this constitution. 1. Fundamentals Article 1 — The Union of Espicia and Austrinova is an independent state abiding by the rule of Law. Its official name is The Holy Union of Espicia and Austrinova Article 2 — The city of Ostol shall be the capital of the Union Article 3 — The religion of the state is Catholicism Article 4 — The official languages of the state shall be Espician (Italian) and Austrinovan (German) Article 5 — The national anthem shall be the Hymn of the Union, the State flag shall consist be the blue and white banner Article 6 — The aim of the Union is the maintenance of its morality, independence. and sovereignty Article 7 — the Union forms a single economic and customs entity; free movement of all capital and goods between the twin kingdoms is guaranteed; all inter-kingdom taxes, duties and tolls are abolished 2. Rights and Duties Article 1 — All males born within the borders of the Union shall be considered citizens of the Union Article 2 — Citizens of the Union shall be equal before the law. There shall be no discrimination between them as regards to their rights and duties on grounds of race, language or religion. Article 3 — No person may be detained or imprisoned except in accordance with the provisions of the law. Article 4 — (i) No citizen may be deported from the territory of the Union. (ii) No citizen may be prevented from residing at any place, or be compelled to reside in any specified place, except in the circumstances prescribed by law. Article 5 — No person may be detained or imprisoned except in accordance with the provisions of the law. Article 6 — (i) The State shall guarantee freedom of opinion. Every Jordanian shall be free to express his opinion by speech, in writing, or by means of photographic representation and other forms of expression, provided that such does not violate the law. (ii) Freedom of the press and publications shall be ensured within the limits of the law. (iii) Newspapers shall not be suspended from publication nor shall their permits be revoked except accordance with the provisions of the law. (iv) In the event of the declaration of martial law or a state of emergency, a limited censorship on newspapers, publications, books and broadcasts in matters affecting public safety and national defence may be imposed by law. (v) Control of the resources of newspaper shall be regulated by law. 3. Co-Rule Article 1 — The Union shall be ruled Jointly by the Emperor of Austrinova and the Regalis of Espicia. Article 2 — The Co-rulers arbitrate and moderate the functioning of the public authorities and of the institutions, and are regularly informed of the affairs of the State by their own initiative Article 3 — Except for the cases provided for in this Constitution, the Co-rulers are immune from suit. The acts of the Co-rulers are under the responsibility of those who countersign them. Article 4 — The Co-rulers are responsible for: Appoint the holders of office of the other institutions of the State; Sanction and enact the laws; Express the consent of the State to honour its international treaties; Decree dissolution of the Folkstamma; Propose national expenditures; make proposal to levy taxes; declare war and authorize the use of military force; propose amendments to this constitution; and decree election law. Article 5 — All powers not explicitly forbidden to the co-rulers, or explicitly enumerated to other organs of government shall be reserved for the Co-rulers. 4. Folkstamma Article 1 — The Folkstamma shall be the voice of the people responsible for informing the Emperor and the Emperor of the people's will via resolution. Article 2 — Each member elected to the Folkstamma shall serve a term of 5 years. Article 3 — No person shall be a elected to the Folkstamma who shall not have attained to the Age of thirty Years, and is a Citizen of the Union. Article 4 — Elections for membership in the Folkstamma shall shall be held every 5 years and be in accordance with current election law. Article 5 — A resolution may be passed in the Folkstamma by simple majority of 50 percent of its membership plus one. Article 6 — The Folkstamma shall have the power to; confirm expenditures proposed by the co-rulers; confirm taxes proposed by the co-rulers; confirm amendments to this constitution; and bring forth censure against its own members. 5. Amendment Article 1 — Proposals for amendments to this constitution may be made by the co-rulers of the Union. Article 2 — Proposed amendments may be passed by the approval of a super majority of 75% of the Folkstamma.